The invention relates generally to electronic exercise monitoring software programs and mobile electronic device applications, and in particular to an interactive electronic exercise software program and mobile electronic device application with audible feedback, that resides in a human facsimile apparatus used as a dance partner during aerobic exercises. Persons who exercise often have trouble monitoring their workouts and determining progress that has been made, and whether the workout has been completed. Further, older persons, particularly persons over the age of 40, may often feel a lack of incentive to exercise due to a lack of a workout partner. The interactive software program and the human facsimile apparatus create the illusion of working out with a friend, companion or personal trainer, providing interactive visual and auditory stimulus designed to motivate the user to enjoy exercising, and to continue to exercise on a regular basis as well as to exercise for an optimal duration. The software program monitors the user's workout and provides audible feedback to the user regarding workout practices and results, and may respond to user input, such as speech or keypad entry, or may be equipped with sensors to provide feedback on the workout itself.